


【恋爱手册】184

by 鱼之 (heinigugu)



Series: 恋爱手册 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师reborn
Genre: F/M, 乙女向同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heinigugu/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E4%B9%8B
Summary: 这里是【小孩子才做选择，大人当然是全要】系列！喜欢正文1V1的就不要往下看了。么么啾。





	【恋爱手册】184

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是【小孩子才做选择，大人当然是全要】系列！喜欢正文1V1的就不要往下看了。  
么么啾。

高亮预警！  
这里是【小孩子才做选择，大人当然是全要】系列！喜欢正文1V1的就不要往下看了，么么啾。  
  
***  
  
【184.谁是因，谁是果？】  
  
啊……这一定是幻觉吧？  
  
浑身的血液都凝固了，氧气被硬生生从身体里全部抽空，灵魂仿佛龟裂出密密麻麻的纹路，他犹如冰冻的雕塑，一动不动地坐在椅子上。  
  
目之所及的一切在颅腔内引起骇人的核爆，储存在里面的思维全部灰飞烟灭。  
  
白兰垂下头，额间的刘海遮住视野，然后又觉得不够，颤抖地阖上眼，仿佛这样就可以从幻境中挣脱出来。  
  
她的声音却无孔不入地渗入稀薄的氧气中，犹如恶魔的指甲，在耳膜上一下下扣弄，神经末梢掀起尖锐的疼痛。  
  
不。  
应该是……她们的声音。  
  
“咦？是今天吗？”  
  
“看样子是的，每个世界的时间流速不一样，也没有办法估算我们的本世界是在哪一天呢。”  
“哈哈，这个时候的主体在小胜那里吧？”  
  
“没错，话说那时的我真听话呢，十年来唯一一次使用十年火箭炮。”  
“没办法，小胜那个时候可是唯二的百分之百呢，唔……等会回去我要是见到他的话，也不知道他会对我说什么。”  
  
“不过也太巧了一些，我正在和太宰看电影呢，也不知道会错过什么重要剧情。”  
“啊！我正在煲汤！五分钟……算了，只能重新做了，我可不能让鼬怀疑我的烹饪水平，更何况佐助今天也要到家里来呢。”  
“我才苦恼呢，阿武好不容易把今天空出来陪我约会，刚刚正好听见开门声，发现我不在的话一定会胡思乱想吧。”  
“唔……我和reborn正在度假，刚刚恰好消失在他眼前……他应该还记得我和他提过这件事吧？要不然我麻烦就大了啊……”  
  
“难道没有人同情我吗？艾斯前脚刚走我就过来了，维拉现在一个人在床上……她才半岁！”  
“安心安心，你们现在应该在莫比迪克号上吧，要不然他也不会放心扔下你们。”  
“没办法啊……希望她不会因为我不在身边突然惊醒。”  
  
同样的声线无限叠加，分辨不出到底是谁发出来的，就像是同一个人在自言自语。  
  
这个噩梦……还没有结束吗？  
  
“呃……麻烦让让，我是白兰的花野弥生，让我和他聊一下。”  
  
“哎呀，见到大家太高兴了，一时忘记了。”  
“唔……他看样子不太好呢，也是……这之后他会消失很久。”  
“那就交给你了……最好不要……”  
  
白兰的……花野弥生？  
  
睫毛疯狂的颤动了几瞬后，他掀起沉重的眼帘，目无焦距地看着眼前这一幕。  
  
一个身着白色连衣裙的女人穿过犹如摩西分海的人群。  
  
……拥有同一张脸、同一种声音，只发型和穿着有些差异的人群，她们让与阳台连接的客房变得拥挤。  
似乎预见到即将发生的事情，她们面面相觑地对视两秒，不约而同的退开，尽量给这两个人留出更多的空间。  
  
女人站定在他身前时，明亮耀眼的阳光洒在她肩上，那光晕又软又柔，犹如被神明宠爱，世间一切都不及她半分。  
  
微扬的头顺着女人蹲下身的动作僵硬地低下，视线变成居高临下的那一刻，微不可查的呼吸凝滞了。  
  
“……白兰。”她软软地微笑着。  
  
那双碧绿色的翡翠中，有种似曾相识，又因为消失地太久，让他日日夜夜都被千刀万剐的东西。  
  
每当他觉得自己的世界到达崩塌的临界点时，就会把这颗糖果从心脏里挖出来，小心翼翼地舔一舔，味蕾里尽是血腥味和能让他得到救赎的甘甜，然后等到自己冷静下来才会把它又塞回去，谨慎地保护好。  
  
他想让它重新出现，正大光明地被太阳照亮，为此所有的付出和退让都是值得的，可转眼间，功亏一篑，它长出尖锐的棱角，永生永世扎进最柔软的血肉里。  
  
可就在道标消失，信念崩塌之际，它出现了。  
  
——以这种荒诞至极的方式。  
  
似乎知道他现在在想什么，她的眉宇间略过一丝复杂，轻轻抚上他的手背，转而不轻不重地握住。  
  
腐朽的神经瞬间被激活，白兰倏地反手扣住她的手腕，紧缩成针的瞳孔剧烈地颤动着。  
  
“……谁做的……”  
  
锋利的音节一寸寸割开喉咙，他咽下舌尖的血腥味。  
  
“——谁做的！”  
  
携裹着暴怒的杀意肆意沸腾，不管不顾地扑向眼前的女人。  
  
她轻轻抬了一下手，制止她们想要上前的念头，然后又无奈地皱了皱眉，“别这样，白兰，你冷静点听我说……”  
  
“——回答我！”白兰低吼着打断她。  
  
她歪头看了他两秒，抬起另一只手，抚摸上他的脸颊，指腹在倒皇冠刺青上轻轻摩挲，“如果你是说最开始的话……是你哦，白兰。”  
  
脑子里空茫茫的一片，白兰张了张嘴，想说些什么，可最后只发出了一声无意义的气音。  
  
“五分钟之后，你会把十年前的我送回本世界，然后你就不见了，从我身边彻底消失了，就在我以为将来都再也见不到你的时候，又在某一天出现在我面前。”  
  
她的语速不急不缓，咬字清晰，但又因为时间限制无法留给他太多时间来消化信息，没有停顿地继续说下去。  
  
“那一次太宰差点死了，你告诉我……如果真的想时时刻刻保护他们的话，只靠毫无规律的‘旅行’是无法做到的，危险随时都有可能发生，于是我接受了你的建议。”  
  
余光中的她们不约而同地保持沉默，静静地看着她们。  
  
无声地提醒他那是个什么样的“建议”。  
  
“不用担心，虽然我们本质上是一个人，但我们的思维和意识不是共通的，以身体为单位相互独立。”她微微一笑，“不过容器一旦死亡，分裂出去的灵魂就会分散到其他人身上，直到剩下最后一个，就又会变回一个人，所以只是暂时的。”  
  
片刻之后，他咽了咽喉咙，“这不可能！更何况……它怎么可能允许这种事情发生——”  
  
电光火石间，突然一闪而过的念头让他猛然顿住，“……它身边也有一个？”  
  
“嗯，”她偏过头去，目光在她们之中游转了一番，“看来与它共用的那个身体被十年火箭炮排除在外了。”  
  
微躬的背脊因为过于紧绷传来麻木的感觉，白兰死死地盯着她，“不管是过去还是现在……我从来没有过这种念头，将来也不会有！”  
  
她叹息着说，“……过于与未来紧密相连，从你使用十年火箭炮的那一刻开始，未来的一切都已经注定了。”  
  
“——不！”  
  
将杂乱无序的思维归拢后，肆无忌惮地杀意也随之收敛。  
  
“我不会容许这件事出现，就算千万个平行世界只有一个你，未来也是可以改变的，”白兰低声说，“将来不管发生什么，我绝对不可能给你……给你……”  
  
给你这么可怕的、荒谬的“建议”。  
  
这种想要摧毁所有人生活的发言没引来任何一个她的出声，任由诡秘的静默笼罩在两人之间。  
  
“……白兰。”  
  
他倏地绷紧下颚，目光尖锐地看着她。  
  
这幅如临大敌的模样让她再次露出无奈的神情，可没过几秒，她便又变得无比柔软。  
  
“我是为你而出现的，唯一一个没有任何能力的弥生。”  
  
那只被扣住的手反客为主，手腕间留下了清晰可见的红痕，她牵引着他的手，力道轻到只需微微一挣就能摆脱。  
  
可直到手心贴上她的腹部时，白兰都没有动弹，神情空白地对着碧绿色的翡翠。  
  
“我想见到ta，要不了多久，只需要七个月，我就能见到ta了，”  
  
她的面容上荡漾着幸福至极的笑容，满天星辰在眸中流淌。  
  
“虽然还不确定性别，但是我把该准备的都准备好了，被十年火箭炮置换过来之前，你正在陪我等奥尼尔医生到家里来给我做检查。”  
  
紫罗兰色的眼眸迟缓下移，凝固在两人接触的位置。  
  
那里有一个生命将他们紧紧连接在一起。  
  
“未来的我们真的很幸福，所以……让我来到你身边吧。”  
  
她倾过身去，在他冰冷的嘴角落下一个温暖的吻。  
  
“我爱你，白兰，我在未来等你。”  
  
那双紫色的眼眸蓦然一红，温热的泪水就这么猝不及防地溢出眼眶，顺着脸颊滑落。  
  
***  
  
淡紫色的烟雾从周身散去，她连忙偏过头去，看着坐在身旁的白兰。  
  
置换之前，她正窝在他怀里看《孕期指南》，而现在，那本原来在她手中的书被他拿着。  
  
紫罗兰花海将她温柔地笼罩着。  
  
“啊，回来了。”白兰弯眼一笑。  
  
她瘪瘪嘴，扑进他怀里，急促的心跳怎么也没办法平复下来，宽大的手掌顺着背脊的弧度轻抚，想要安抚她的情绪。  
  
她一脸后怕地听着他的心跳，“吓死了！我以为你不会……差一点，差一点我就失去你了。”  
  
胸膛因为低笑声颤动，白兰亲昵地在她的发顶蹭了蹭，“不用担心，只要你照着我的话去说去做，他就一定不会做出别的选择。”  
  
她忍不住噗嗤一笑，又一本正经地纠正他的措辞，“不是‘他’，是你……过去的你。”  
  
“无所谓……”白兰勾起她的下颚，吻上柔软的双唇，含糊不清道，“消消毒。”  



End file.
